Mizz Ferret
by SkyePanda98
Summary: A teenage girl gets turned into a ferret and falls into the Naruto Universe. Trying to figure out where she could find a home, two Akatsuki members walk by. Taking this as a chance to find a home, she hops into one of their bags in hopes of finding a new home. Chaos erupts when she is first brought to the Akatsuki base, but the Akatsuki soon comes to love the fiesty furball.


**Skye's P. O. V.**

Okay, so right now... Yeah, right now, I am completely, fucking, CONFUSED. Why? Because I'm a ferret... Not only am I a ferret, but I've seem to be thrown into a world where there are TOO MANY TREES. To make things simple: I am far from home, and I am in a forest. Mkay... This is just freaking nice. Now I'mma starve. But there's a bright side to all of this. I have my ipod with me and apparently, it's in my 'ferret pocket'.

This be that Cartoon bullshit...

Well, I at least I have that and the charger with me... But how will I be able to contact home or even use the thing? Not fair man. Got dammit... How did I even end up here in the first place?!

**FLASHBACK**

_I was walking home with some of my old friends. Cathy turned to me. "Skye-chan, you sure you don't have a boyfriend? I've been hearing rumours-"_

_"Got dammit Cathy-chi no!" I shouted. Cathy snickered and she rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I don't have a boyfriend. I dunno where the hell all these rumours are comjng from. In fact-, thats whats pissing me off." She stated and Maria 'hmmed'._

_"Yeah I know what you mean. But I see why these retarded people would spread rumours like that about you Skye-chan. You're not that bad to look at, if I can say so as a fellow female." Maria said and Skye sighed._

_What did I look like? Cat-like eyes, normal nose with a beak, full lips, and a caramel colored skin. I had two low afro-pompoms in my hair with a side bang covering my left eye. Although I may have these features, I also had this tomboy aura. I'd wear baggy clothes that covered up the fact I had a big chest and a womanly body. No, I am not a dike, but I felt comfortable in that. I am sort of tall; five foot six._

_"Thanks Marie... Man this is annoying. Summer homework? Really?!" Skye shouted and the two other girls laughed. Cathy sighed._

_"We have to deal with it Skye-chan." She said and suddenly, a noise was heard. I looked around. _

_"Did you hear that?" I said and they only looked at me._

_"Hear what?" Maria asked and I shrugged my shoulders._

_"Hm... Must've been my imagination." I said as we continued on walking home. After about fifteen minutes of walking and chatter, we went our seperate ways and continued on walking home. I, on the other hand, was trying to figure out if that noise I heard was just my imagination. I shook my head and decided that it was. I continued on walking home until I bumped into somebody. Okay, so I can tell that this person is a dumbass because he's over here wearing a got damned trench coat when it is ninety degrees outside. This person smirked while continuing on walking his way. I only shook my head and continued on walking home..._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Okay... So thats what I remember so far... But thats not how I got here! Dammit Skye, work your mind, WORK YOUR MIND!

**FLASHBACK**

_As I was walking home, I stumbled when I heard that noise again. So it wasn't just my imagination. I really wasn't the one to follow what I was suspicious of, but it seemed as if this noise was calling to me. I followed it, only to see a glowing light. I wanted to turn away, but it was calling to me. Why was I the only one of my friends who've heard it? Did anyone hear it? All these questions continued to play in my head as I fell into the light, with the glowing light closing up behined me..._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I think tears were falling from my eyes. I'm a dumbass... I'm a complete dumbass... Why did I follow that sound? Why did I go into that light? Haven't I seem the horror movies? What the hell was wrong with me? I muffled a sob while wiping my face with my paw. I begin to look for a place to shelter. I only see a rabbit hole, and from my knowlege: ferrets kill rabbits. I decided to just walk around until I see a place for for me.

I was walking on two feet, not like any other ferret who uses all fours. I stared up at the sky. It was still daytime. I sighed while continuing on walking, but this time on all fours. I was really having a hard time finding a place to live in. Damn animals, making this shit look easy... Maybe I should live in a tree or something... Nah, I sleep wild. I'll fall out and die. Suddenly, the ground begin to shake. I wobbled a bit while climbing up the tree.

"Man that mission was boring... No action!" A man with silver hair exclaimed. The tan man with a mask sighed.

"I hate to agree with you but yeah. That was a waste of my goddamn time." He stated and I noticed that each of them had a bag... I have an idea. They look like they have a good crib. Matching coats, bag of money... Cool hair... Yeah, I can deal with that. Now, I aimed myself for one of their bags, not caring for who's bag it is and jumped. Perfect aim, heheh. I landed right inside and with my luck, there was a blanket inside. I wrapped myself up and decided to sleep...

* * *

**A/N: New story! Yay! Never ending ideas~! Woohoo! Well, this one came to my head in five minutes and I was like, 'You know what? I'mma write this down...' And hello! We have a Prologue or Chapter. Whatever it is lol. Well, I hope you enjoy this. Read and Review because I want to hear your thoughts. Flamers need to be PMed, otherwise I'm going H. A. M. Not only am I going H. A. M., but I'm also going to post what I sent to the flamers in my next chapter, so you guys will know that I'm not playing. Just giving a nice warning :3 Well, please enjoy!**

**~SkyePanda98**


End file.
